My Luck,Hey Princess
by Kittyjapan
Summary: Sesshy geting married with a cat demaon Koura WOW!...CatxDog man there is going to me some steam...XD RR


**My luck…Hey there Princy **

"Why you call me mother?" asked Sesshomaru with beautiful golden cold eyes and wavy silverish hair.

"We are to discuss you engagement"

"Not again mother. How many times do I have to tell you that? A million times maybe" he said with a cool look

"This time you are not going to cancel the engagement. You are to marry the princess of the Southern Kingdom."

Sesshomaru looked up and look into his mother's eyes. He could see that there was no way to get out of this. He didn't dare disobey this time. All he can say was "Fine, mother. Fine" He turn and left. Even though he acted like he didn't care, inside his anger of fire was raising higher and higher as time pass.

"You will understand soon enough my son." Sesshomaru mother whispered.

Later

"So Bro how did it go?" Inuyasha asked him casually.

"Mother wants me to marry the Darn princess of the Southern Kingdom."

"Hey aren't they the cool wild cats… Lucky you!. I heard that she was the most beautiful person ever to step foot on earth. Just think she and you. I think you two make a good couple." Iuyasha laughed teasingly.

"Shut up!." Sesshomaru yelled back. His so-called Brother can be such a pain in the neck sometimes no make it all the time. He kept glaring down at him.

This just caused Inuyasha to laugh more.

Later

Iuyasha couldn't help but smirk while his Bro pace around the room.

"So, there is something that can stomp you eh my cute Big brother?" Inuyasha just loved calling him that. Just to see his reactions.

"Shut up!." growled Sesshomaru knowing his brother's intention, but couldn't stop himself from giving what he wanted as an answer.

Inuyasha smirked even more.

"Will you cut that out?"

"What?" Inuyasha acted confused and innocent.

"You know what I mean stop that smirking and stop calling me your cute Big brother half breed why don't you go and call your girls those things." Yelled Sesshomaru, a bit too loud, unlike how he always was. Cool, calm, and unmoved by anything in his way.

The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"Can't you see that I am thinking?" Sesshomaru shot back. "Un like you know what that means" he smirked

"Why not runaway?" Iuyasha suggested innocently, for he already knows that the princess will be arriving soon any time. They will surely meet each other if they both are here tosay. Destiny was set for them and will guide them no matter how much they try to keep apart.

"I don't run away from my problems. I can face it."

Inuyahsa snorted and said, "Oh, you can? Then what have you been doing for the last couple of hours?"

Iuyasha didn't let and answered the question himself.

"You were pacing around the room think about how to get away from you problems."

"Shut up."

Looks like Inuyahsa win again. Syaoran went back to his pacing. Just by looking at him started making Inuyahsa dizzy.

"Will you stop with the pacing? It's making me dizzy."

"No one is asking you to stay Inuyahsa."

Inuyasha got up and left the room. He left not because he was obeying him, but to see how he would solve his problems. He went his my room and checked on Sakura. With her was a pretty girl. The moment Inuyasha laid eyes on her he felt a tingle in his heart like nothing he had ever felt before, making him wonder what it could have been to trigger such.

Later

Sesshymaru was laying on his bed thinking. What is he going to do? He didn't want to marry some stupid snobby princess. Just then he noticed that someone was standing by his bed. He looked up and saw that his so called "Brother".

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Oh nothing. Just to inform you that you better hurry up on what to do. I overheard your mother saying that tomorrow the Southern Kingdom people are going to be leaving for the western lands Kingdom to pick up their princes." Inuyasha said slyly.

"What the hell? That fast? How come I wasn't informed of this and you of all people, know? For the first time in your pathetic life half breed."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess she didn't want you to do anything you would regret?" Inuyasha could hear the testing note in his voice.

"And why are you telling me?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha ignored his question. "So, what are you planning to do?" He said casually like he had all the time in the world.

The truth of the matter was that Sesshomaru didn't have any single good idea. He was getting more desperate by the second.

**To be continued….**

**So how was it…did you have fun if, did then please Review…**


End file.
